ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Hipporito
was an alien that appeared in episodes 26 and 27 of Ultraman Ace. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics Overall *Height: 50 m *Weight: 63,000 tons Alien Super Hipporito *Height: 60 m *Weight: 65,000 tons Powers/Abilities Overall *Hipporito Capsule: Hipporito can create special chambers specifically designed to trap beings like Ultras that can appear from nowhere, secrete a green liquid (known as Hipporito Tar) from within, and create a gas that ultimately turns the victim into a jade statue. *Teleportation: Hipporito can teleport himself and objects at will. *Fake Ultra Sign: Hipporito can create a fake Ultra sign to trick other ultras. *Flamming Chop: Hipporito can increase his physical attacks by surrounding his hands with fire. *Eye Bolts: Hipporito can launch lightning bolts from his eyes. *Blinding Sparks: From his eyes on his face and anntenae Hipporito can create blinding sparks from his eyes. *Twin Belly Lasers: From the red spot on his chest, Hipporito can launch two strong red lasers. Super Alien Hipporito *Hipporito Capsule: Similar to his Showa counterpart, Super Hipporito can create a glass capsule specifically designed to trap Ultras that can appear from nowhere, secrete "Hipporito Tar" from within, that ultimately turns the victim into a Bronze Statue. *Hipporito Fire Bomb: Super Hipporito can spit large purple fireballs from his tentacle mouth. Medium in strength. *Breast Crusher: A stronger variation of his "Twin Belly Lasers" Super Hipporito can fire a massive red laser from the red orb on his chest. Very powerful. *Flight: Super Hipporito can fly and great speeds that match those of Ultraman Tiga. History Ultraman Ace Some time after Yapool's defeat, an alien by the name of Hipporito traveled to Earth to both conquer the planet and kill Ultraman Ace and the other Ultra Brothers. Hipporito first appeared in a city, calling out to Ace to demonstrate his power to the Ultra by decapitating a giant statue of Ace before teleporting away. TAC soon found Hipporito in a desert area and attacked him. But TAC's fighters were easily downed by Hipporito's strength and Ultraman Ace appeared on the scene. During the fight, Ultraman Ace and Hipporito were roughly matched in strength until Hipporito trapped Ace inside a glass chamber that appeared out of nowhere, where Ace was doused in an unusual liquid and gas inside the chamber. Then to everyone's shock, after a few seconds the chamber disappeared to reveal Ace turned into a giant statue composed of jade! Not yet finished with his goal, Hipporito sent out a phony distress signal to the other Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Jack) who rushed to the scene. Shortly after discovering the jaded statue of Ace, Hipporito appeared and trapped Ultraman and Zoffy into the glass chambers. Seven and Jack fought Hipporito but were overpowered by his strength. Jack was trapped in a chamber shortly into the fight, leaving Ultraseven to fight Hipporito alone. The alien easily overpowered the hero and trapped him in a statue chamber as well, turning all the Ultra Brothers into statues of jade as well. With the Ultra Brothers now turned into jade, TAC were the only ones left to stop Hipporito's world conquest but none of their weapons were strong enough to do any harm to the alien and were surrounded in a ring of fire created by the alien. Suddenly, a large, green energy ball fell from the sky and attacked Hipporito. It was revealed to be none other than the Father of Ultra. Proceeding first by rescuing TAC and freeing Ace from his jade coating, The Father of Ultra seemed to have Hipporito under control with his energy attacks and superior strength, until Hipporito blinded and injured Ultra Father with his laser attacks. Weakened, the Father of Ultra gave his color timer to Ultraman Ace, reviving his adopted son before dying himself from Hipporito's injuries. Now revived and fueled with the Father of Ultra's energy, Ace beat down Hipporito with ease. After a combination of TAC's weapons as well as his own, Hipporito was finally destroyed by Ace's Metallium Beam. Ace proceeded to revive the Ultra Brothers and the group managed to revive the Father of Ultra. Trivia *The randomization of Alien Hipporito subtitle is Jigoku Seijin wich means his place of origin is hell, since seijin means Star-man. *Alien Hipporito (in his showa appearance) appears as a playable character in the PSP game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Hipporito reappeared in the movie Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers as . After Pandon was destroyed by Ultraman Mebius, a glass chamber suddenly formed around Mebius and he was doused in an unusual liquid and gas inside the chamber, which quickly transformed Mebius into a Bronze statue that was left on the harbor where he beat King Pandon. A dark cloud then emerged from the sky forming into Super Alien Hipporito, the leader of the invasion of monsters. Super Alien Hipporito warned humanity of their destruction now with Mebius defeated and that there is no hope left for the people of Earth. The alien then vanished into thin air, but not before unleashing two more monsters upon humanity: King Silvergon and King Goldras. Later that night as his monsters were continuing their path of destruction, Super Alien Hipporito returned to join them in the destruction, continuing his goading to the humans of their destruction. Still with hope inside of him, Daigo became Ultraman Tiga to confront the three monsters. However despite Tiga’s strength over King Silvergon and King Goldras, Super Alien Hipporito assaulted Tiga himself and the hero was over powered by the three monsters. Then just as Hipporito tried to transform Tiga into a bronze statue. Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia appeared, saving Tiga. Now three on three, the odds were now evened and Super Alien Hipporito fought Tiga by himself. Super Alien Hipporito was no match for Ultraman Tiga and was ultimately destroyed by the Zepellion Beam. Trivia *During the film's climax, Super Alien Hipporito’s face formed the chest of the Giga Chimera. *During the time of the film's promotion, Super Alien Hipporito and the 8 Ultra Brothers perform a PSA about not using phones in the theater. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Super Alien Hipporito reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Super Alien Hipporito is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Super Alien Hipporito survived the longest of the king monsters. King Pandon was 2nd place. Trivia *The Hipporito suit from the 8 Ultra Bros film was reused for Hipporito's appearance in the film. *Hipporito is is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight Another Alien Hipporito appeared in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight, his given the name . He will join forces with Armored Mephilas, Deathrem, Glozam and Alien Temperor to create the "Darkness Five". First he sent a Silvergon as bait to trap Ultraman Zero when he disgiused himself as fake Mother of Ultra told Zero that trouble had befallen his team. Jather led Zero to a Space Garrison base nearby where he revealed Mirror Knight and Glenfire. To Zero's surprise and horror they had both been turned to bronze. As Zero looked over the defeated forms of his comrades Jather approached him under a sinister light as he formed a sphere of evil energy in his hand. Fortunately Zero had sensed something was wrong and grabbed his hand before he could do anything, accusing him of being an imposter Zero tore of her cape as he jumped away, and transformed back into his true form. Jather noted how Zero's hand was turning to bronze and boasted before Zero used the same hand and StrongCorona mode to beat him senseless out of base and into an asteroid before finishing him of with the Garnet Buster. Jata-ru chara.jpg|Alien Hipporito in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness Five.jpg|Alien Hipporito as member of Darkness Five 9bddc592c77d84136d87f7e462b62a95.jpg|Alien Hipporito disguised as Fake Ultra Mother Zero watch Glenfire & Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Fake Ultra Mother shows Ultraman Zero his comrades turned into bronze statues Fake Ultra Mother been stopped by Zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero reveals that he was always on to alien Hipporito's trick Ultr Zr Fght Hpprt.jpg|Alien Hipporito reveal himself to Zero Trivia *All though he looks like a super Alien Hipporito he isn't one. *Hipporito's Darkness Five name is Jathar or Jatharu. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Seijin Category:The Darkness Five Category:Villains